Composite structures consisting of a layer of fibers, either as such or in the form of non-woven fabric, mats, etc., adhered to a reinforcing element or base such as wood, paper, paperboard, metal, plastic material, etc., are known and generally used as coating panels and furnishing articles.
The manufacture of such known composite structures is time-consuming and rather complex and, in consequence, the finished structure is generally expensive. Furthermore, it is not always possible to obtain a perfect adhesion between the fabric layer and reinforcing element, especially when said element is a metal foil, such as an iron or steel foil.